


If it wasn’t for you, I would be colored something else

by BeatrizCaelum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Stream of Consciousness, well i guess. lots of thoughts. spoilers: sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrizCaelum/pseuds/BeatrizCaelum
Summary: Shiro and Keith observe one another from as far as it can possibly be when it comes to them.





	If it wasn’t for you, I would be colored something else

A cadet shouldn’t be so fast —shouldn’t have been so fast.  


Before being a Paladin, a Blade and a defender of the Universe, Keith had once been a cadet, yes, looking at the night sky as though it was his reason to have eyes in the first place. The way Keith’s piloting had been at the Garrison caught Shiro’s eyes, as everyone else’s. Differently, though: these things are always different. Love was an uncalled for emotion at times of fighting. In Shiro’s case, at any time; as war wrapped its too-familiar fingers around his neck, his hands ached for a touch that did not belonged to him.  


Sometimes, on the shoulders. His hands on Keith shoulders. His hands on Keith’s shoulders as if they were about to hold all the worlds they had been together in.  


Love was red. Shiro was not. Shiro wasn’t even the thick black around stars.  


He was a fading grey.  


His memories and the empty spaces where they were supposed to be were grey, everything — everything that could hurt Keith was softly asleep inside of him.  


Keith was fast. Falling in love with him, painfully slow.  
Staying away from Keith, an entire new measuring time system.

Had he been faster, would  
they be together  
now?

Was there a sense to want something like that?  
Was there even  
hope?

 

Shiro was hope to anyone that landed eyes on him.  


Golden, yes. Sharp, yes. Kind, yes. A hero, no. Not to Keith, at least; heroes were untouchable pillars of rock, stone, strength. Distant. Although Shiro was the strongest person Keith had ever met, Shiro made it clear that he wanted to be close.  


Not close enough.

 _If it wasn’t for you _, I’d not be here today.__  
_If it wasn’t for you _, I’d not be who I am now.__  
_If it wasn’t for you __  
_my life would have been a lot different.__

___Emptier._ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Red and back were supposed to be their colors. Keith knew little about shades, mixes and painting over someone’s lips with his own, but he knew about seeing red. Anger was a comforting hand attached to his; always pushing, though. Always on the edge. Shiro —Shiro was the middle. The center of it all.  
Are all cores tinted red? Was the ever fastening pulse of his whenever Shiro was close a red melody? Was Keith red enough — brave enough to let himself love? Loving Shiro wasn’t about bravery. It wasn’t a need like air, either.  
Without air, Keith dies. Without Shiro, Keith gets Shiro back.

_How many times are you gonna have to save me before _I say it?__  
_How many times are you gonna have to save me before _I lose it?  
_Before___

_____ _

“It’s over. We won. Nice job, Paladins.”

Is it over?

“We’re doing an okay job without you here, Keith. You can trust us.”  


“I know, Hunk. You’re all doing amazing without me.”  


“That’s not what I —”  


“Hey, it’s okay. Keith is just messing with you, Hunk.”

Is it red? Is it close?

“Am I, Shiro?”  


“Yes. Yes, you are.”  


“Hah. I am.”

Never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what was that. If you guys saw any English mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them right away!  
> Sheith physically hurts me. I'll take more of that pain, thank you, sir.  
> This is the first time I ever post here. It looks kinda off. Did I edit it wrong?  
> Oh, well.  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
